


Amaryllis.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Astral Projection, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Making Love, Marvel Norse Lore, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paganism, Passion, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The god of mischief, Warning: Loki, naughty loki, sweet!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty Loki is at it again..bit of a medieval, pagan vibe to this story. Does contain sex outdoors, dirty talk, and cock worship. You have been warned. He does what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaryllis.

The pull of the moon leads her out of her dwelling, barefoot and clad in only a night gown. There is much to be done but it can wait till the kiss of the sunlight come the early morning. Softly she treads making little to no sound, past the wooden huts as they all slept. Not even a hound bothered to stir as she quickened her steps, faster, faster till she was clear of the village. Darkness swallows her as she sprints through the trees, twigs snap underfoot, she knows where she is headed now. Some unknown force calling to her, a higher power beyond her control.  
Her breath comes in bursts, the cool water of the stream now up to her knees makes her shiver, pulling her gown up over her head she bunches it up, two handfuls of water to drink and she steps onto soft damp grass.

The scent of wild flowers and burning cherry wood tells her he is already there. Four small wood piles are lit, without further instruction she stands in the centre of them and kneels. She never questioned who he was or where he came from for it matters not.  
He wasn't of her world though that much she was certain of. She hears him approach, the light pad of feet on the soft ground and the rustle of bushes as he parts them.  
This time he isn't clad in any clothes or armour, this time he is naked. He makes his way towards her walking with a dominant gait. She feels the first ripple of arousal coursing through her body at the sight of him  
"Truly your devotion to your King is heartening." he circles her and runs those slender fingers of his through her russet brown hair.  
"Eyes on me now." he orders her.  
She obeys him and allows her eyes to observe him, they roam of their own accord over his lithe, muscular frame.  
"Do you like what you see?" he asks her although he knows the answer. "Tell me what you see.." his voice sends liquid heat pooling in her belly.

"I see hair as black as obsidian, soft and thick as it falls on your strong neck, I see eyes that show so much behind them and yet I do not know the colour. Some nights they seem the colour of ferns or moss, other nights they appear to be like the sea, storms dancing in the iris..other nights they look as blue as a summer sky but each of them are exceptionally pleasing to my eyes. I see a face that is both old and young, you have seen things no mortal man could comprehend. It is a face that haunts my dreams and my waking hours. So angular yet soft, your nose is proud, your ears are sweetly curved and perfect, your lips are cruel but within them there is passion, there is desire..there is always a hint of mischief upon your face." Amaryllis took a breath to steady herself, looking at him brought forth words she could never say to another man, only he made her this way.  
"I see broad shoulders that give way to your strong arms, arms that could crush me. Arms that lift me with an ease as though I am nothing. Your hands are skilled, your fingers warm my desire for you.I see your chest taut and defined, you have scars all over your body and I long to kiss each one, your stomach is as hard as marble, your hips fascinate me.."  
She swallowed as his expression seemed to change, he looked different now. His eyes seemed to glitter with lust but that arrogant smirk he started with had gone replaced by a more sincere smile.  
"And your legs are powerful leading down to your large feet.." she bit her lip to stop herself grinning.  
His smile was wolfish now so she gave him her best wide eyed expression and attempted to look coy.  
"I forgot.." She looked down demurely "..to mention..."  
"Minx." He chuckles.

He pulls her flush against him, he's always curiously cool against her warm skin even in the midst of the fires heat.  
"You're trembling my sweet, am I the cause of it?" he asks, his fingers tuck her hair behind her ear, he runs them along her jaw, down her neck.  
"Yes my king." she whispers.  
He is pleased by her answer and rewards her with a kiss, sweet and full of desire his laughter is gentle when he takes in the sight of her obvious arousal, her pupils are dark and her skin flushes with lust. She is eager as always, she doesn't attempt to pretend otherwise, her fervour for him he finds oddly touching.  
He can see in the clench of her hands and sway of her hips that she is craving to touch him, he can feel a yearning himself. He wants to touch her and drop the act of high-handedness.  
"Touch me." he commands her softly.

Amaryllis doesn't disappoint. Her hands trailing over his body slowly, she boldly licks at his chest drawing a sigh from his lips and goes back to her knees for him.  
She plants kisses along his stomach till he she encircles his length in her hand. His skin is like softest velvet, ever so slowly she rolls it back exposing the head of his shaft. He has a smile on his face as he places a large hand on her head, Amaryllis makes like she has every intention of taking his cock into her mouth but stops just a hair's breadth away from the shiny tender head and licks the underside of it. He gives a little jump when she presses a kiss onto his sack, she licks at him and draws one of his balls into her pleasing little mouth. He feels her tongue swirling and teasing, she sucks quite hard making him utter a groan. She pulls off and there's an audible popping sound that makes her giggle and he finds himself joining her.  
"Pleasure your king with your mouth." he hold himself at the base of his cock, his voice is huskier now and Amaryllis knows it won't be long till he takes her on the soft grass with his usual rough and demanding passion.  
She sucks him hungrily and deep for she knows he prefers it that way. His hand presses her lower down, he hits the back of her throat making her gag.  
"Ah-Ah..remember what I taught you darling girl." he holds her still, she feels the need to push away from him and draw a breath. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose. It works..he pushes past the resistance and is held snugly within her throat. Another breath and she moves, he guides her back and forth along his cock.  
Tears stream down her cheeks making her green eyes glitter and he grants her respite from his punishing thrusts, she has pleased him well with her mouth.  
His cock is slick with her saliva, it would be all too easy to part her legs and fuck her till she screamed but no..he wants to tease, to awaken, to own her body and soul.  
She looks beautiful staring up at him with those trusting green eyes.

He changes tack and lays her gently on her back, the shadows from the flames lick up her body making her look exquisite. She called to him, she prayed to him in secret, leaving him offerings on her makeshift altar. He couldn't resist her, watching her at night touching herself, while her husband and child slept. Truly he was a benevolent god when the mood struck him. His lips brand her skin with fiery want, she pulls at his hair and he wastes no time in tasting her wet and wanting little cunt. He wasn't know as silvertongue for naught, he skilfully coaxes a long drawn out orgasm out of her with his tongue, he loves the taste of her dewy cunt when she finds her release.  
"Say my name." he growls before returning to his intricate tongue work.  
"Oh..Loki.." she pants, her hips undulating to meet his mouth.  
"Sweet woman." his cool breath on her clit is an incredible turn on to Amaryllis. "Up on all fours..now!" he ordered.

Amaryllis dutifully does as he bids, she loves displaying herself to him like this. Face on the ground with her backside up in the air, just knowing her can see all of her sends another warm pool of desire to her clit.  
"Beautiful Darling, such a delightful, hungry little cunt..does it ache for my cock? I want to hear you say it and if I think you truly desire my thick, long, pulsing length I shall ease your aching cunny walls with what you so crave." His fingers lightly graze her clit as he speaks. Amaryllis had fucked him enough over the past year to know exactly the words and praises she must say to fire his blood.  
"I need you inside me Loki, I want to feel the stretch of my cunt around your perfect cock. I ache to swallow you up to your big heavy balls..please..please fuck me..I crave your cum. I need to have you in me, I want you so much my King. I present all of myself to you. Fuck me however you wish." She slips her hand between her legs and rubs her pussy for him.

Loki loved her wanton little show, his cock twitched seemingly feeling harder at the sight of her eager quim. He nudges her clit and then slides inside. She is slick and quivers along his cock. Two deep thrusts and his cock is coated in her wetness, the slippery friction makes his balls ache, he wants to rut her till she can't think straight.  
Her voice is hoarse with passion, she curses and writhes while he fucks her hard and he can't get enough of her this way. A wildness consumes her when he takes her, he feels her contracting around him again..he can't hold off any longer.  
"Yes! I'm going to fill you up..I shall give you my seed!" Loki rocks his hips once more and spends himself deeply inside Amaryllis, his orgasm coursed explosively through his body till he collapses on his side, sated and joyful. He turns her to face him and passionately claims her lips, stroking along her neck with his slender fingers.

"Amaryllis?"  
She woke with a start and looked around, she was in her hut. Her husband looked at her with concern. "You cried out in your sleep."  
She turns over "Tis nothing more than a dream."  
The tears prick her eyes, it had felt so real.  
Loki settles back into his large bed and sighs contentedly, travelling the astral planes to those who needed him could be draining but for her he would always do it. Sensing her disappointment at being awoken he smiles to himself, he promises himself next time he hears her prayers he will visit her in the flesh.


End file.
